prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Night Purple Coord
(ハロウィンナイトパープル) is a Lovely-type coord that is Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Halloween Night Coord, Halloween Night Colorful Coord and the Halloween Night Green Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A white top with a band of pastel blue going down the middle that has diagonal crossing purple lines adorned by tiny pearls. This is lined by pastel pink frills, and around the bottom is a purple band with black bat wings sticking out of the back, followed by ruffled baby blue fabric with white spiderweb pattern and black lining. A fluffy pastel yellow band sticks out beneath this, and covering the chest is black and white pointed spiderweb fabric. Wrapped around the left shoulder is pastel purple, blue, yellow, and pink striped fabric. Puffy, ruffled pastel pink and black sleeves worn beneath the shoulder are bound by a purple band on top and a pointed cuff, coming in black for one arm and white for the other. Connected to this is an alternate colored glove with a portion of the wrist cut out and lined by frills of pastel pink for the right arm and blue for the left. Both gloves have a diamond pattern pattern going down the middle with two bow charm bracelets in various pastels on each wrist. A scalloped neck piece is included with strips of pastel pattern fabric hanging from it, along with a navy band held by a ghost charm with a purple ornament and white and pink striped fabric beneath it. Skirt A ruffled tutu made from four pieces of fabric with pastel pink or purple lining the bottom. The fabrics come in pastel yellow, white, pastel blue, or navy. The navy piece has crossing fuchsia strips while the pastel blue has purple, both held by pearls. Sewn around the skirt are various white, black, and pastel yellow dotted candies and a ghost holding candy. The waistband is black with a pastel pink frilly trim, and sticking out from the bottom is a fluffy black layer of fabric covered in pearls. Shoes Boots matching the top with a back toe and heel. The sole is a partial platform and pastel pink, while the heel is tipped in purple. The ruffled cuff comes in pastel pink, purple, and pastel yellow with black underside, and included are a pair of black stockings with pointed lining around the top and a stitched pattern going up the side. On the left leg below the knee are pastel blue and purple curled ribbons held by a ghost carrying a large candy. Accessory A pastel pink, blue, and purple bow with a black center and a ghost behind it. On the side are curled ribbons of black, white, and pastel yellow. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord that is Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the Jewel Vol. 4 Gallery Official Coord Official Arts EGQ0KvsVUAAjLZy.jpg EF6fnf-UcAA29hg.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Jewel Vol. 4